


Winnowing Gala

by LightandLife123



Series: The Ruewen Chronicals [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightandLife123/pseuds/LightandLife123
Summary: The first in a series of one shots about Edaline and Grady. This is the day they meet.
Relationships: Edaline Ruewen/Grady Ruewen
Series: The Ruewen Chronicals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768045
Kudos: 1





	Winnowing Gala

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read the "keeper" series for the first time and could not get over how much I loved Grady and Edaline. I borrowed the books from a friend and already gave them back so there might be some discrepancies from what the books say. Please let me know if you see any! Also, my first time posting on here so please excuse any formatting errors I couldn't get right. Thanks!

“Ugh I really don’t want to go.” Grady sighed, annoyed that his parents were being so insistent. “Please go with me, Alden. It’ll make it so much better if we can hang out in the back of the room and make fun of everyone.”

“You know I don’t have time for that, Grady. I have 3 reports to finish for the council, and I expect them to send me on another assignment any day now. You know I have to focus if I want to make emissary before I’m 75.” Alden replied, not even looking up from the scroll he was writing on.

“Ah yes.” Grady said, smirking. “Wouldn’t want the Golden boy to fall behind on that 100 year plan you’ve mapped out.”

Alden only rolled his eyes. “Nothing wrong with a little ambition. I still can’t believe you agreed to pick up your match list. I thought you were putting that off for quite some time.”

Grady ran his hand down his face. “I was, but you know how my parents badger me about settling down and finding 'the one'. I tried to make a deal with them, and it backfired.”

Just a few weeks ago, Grady had been at a family dinner where he was cornered by his mother and grandmother. One of his grandmother’s best friends had a granddaughter that had just graduated from Firefox. She had recently picked up her list from the matchmakers, and apparently, Grady was number 5 on that list. The rest of the night had been unbearable. His family would not let up about the match even when Grady pointed out that he didn’t have his list yet and she might rank very low on his. “But how will you know if you never check?!” His mother exclaimed looking like she wanted to pull her hair out. Grady finally made a deal with the family. He would go pick up his matchmakers lists if his family would promise not to bother him about getting married for at least another 25 years. His mother latched onto this idea. “And you have to go to Edaline’s Winnowing Gala if you are in her top 75 and then you have a deal.” “No way.” Grady replied. “I’ll only go if I’m in her top 10.” He and his mother finally settled upon top 30 but it was all for naught. There she was at number 7 on his list, so he had no choice to go. He told himself one night of torture was worth the 25 years he would get of peace and quiet.

And so it was dread and resignation that Grady entered the ball room. 

Edaline surveyed the room trying her best to put on a smile. The turnout was higher than she expected considering her family didn’t have tons of high up connections, but she supposed that would make it easier to flit through the room never staying in one place for long. She had convinced several of her best friends from Firefox to come to the gala even though there were no romantic feelings between them. Hopefully, she could get them to fill the majority of the spots on her dance card. Just as she was getting ready to go speak to her friend Carden, she was cornered by Sir Leif Dranson. He was a powerful flasher, ranked number 2 on her list, and a favorite of her parents. She despised him. He was arrogant, pompous, and had made it clear that now that he had been named an emissary he was ready to find a wife so that he could begin producing an heir to his legacy.  
“Don’t you look lovely, Edaline.” Sir Leif said looking her up and down in a way that made her want to take a shower. “Can I fill out a spot or two on your dance card?” She had no choice but to say yes, but she had every intention of being occupied during that time. Edaline continued to greet all of her guests wishing she could enjoy this more. She usually loved parties and dancing but this Winnowing Ball just held too much pressure. She heard the music of the waltz she was supposed to dance with Sir Drason start to play. She took off through one of the curtains they used to close the room off and into a little storage nook. She figured no one would be able to find her there. She was surprised to find someone was already there. He stood suddenly from the crate he was sitting on when she burst into the room.

“Sorry! I know I’m not probably not supposed to be here, but I saw someone I was kind of hoping to avoid.” He said with a shrug, some of blonde hair flopping his forehead and Edaline was almost speechless. He looked vaguely familiar but Edaline was sure she would have remembered his chiseled jaw and sparkling eyes if they had ever met. He Looked around the storage room for a few seconds before saying, “I’m Grady Ruewen by the way.”

Suddenly Edaline remembered where she knew him from. He had been at Firefox at the same time as her. During her 1st year, rumors swirled around the 6th year that everyone said was the most powerful in the school. Some of the students a year older then Edaline had warned her friends to stay out of his way in the cafeteria or he could force them to do something to embarrassing like spill their food all over their uniform or do a Hulu dance on the lunch table.”

Edaline’s draw dropped. He looked so different than she remembered and not scary at all. She couldn’t help herself when she accidentally exclaimed. “The Mesmer!?” His face seemed to fall a little bit he rallied with a smile and said, “That’s me, but I think the more important question is what is the star of this Winnowing Gala doing hiding in the storage closet?”

“There might have been someone I was trying to avoid too.” She said with a shrug trying to look nonchalant.

“I could make him leave you alone, you know.” Grady said, raising his eyebrow, but when she didn’t laugh he hastily amended. “That was a joke.”

Edaline smiled at him not quite sure what to say so she asked. “I hope you are enjoying the party, even if there are some people here you are trying to avoid. Who is it by the way? The person you’re avoiding?”

He looked down suddenly very distracted by a piece of lint on his pants, but then he looked back up at her and said, “Just someone I know from my time at Firefox, but I won’t tell you who he is. What if he is your one true love and I turn you off to the idea of him.”

“I’m sure if you don’t like him, I won’t like him either.” Edaline replied quickly before immediately blushing when she realized what she had said. Really, could she make a bigger fool of herself? So she added, “I doubt anyone here is my ‘one true love’.” Using air quotes as she said it.

Grady chuckled at that. “Are all the men here that horrible? I can’t believe not one of them has caught you eye out of your whole first list.”

“Well, it’s just that I’m not ready to settle down yet. I want to see the world and spend time with my friends. I want to work with animals and throw parties and not to have to ask for anyone’s permission or approval before I do something. This ball is buying my freedom. My mom said I could move out if I had my Winowing Gala and I didn’t find anyone I was interested in.” A horrible realization dawned on Edaline and her face flamed with heat. Here she was letting the cat out of the bag telling this man that this whole night was a farce when he had put an effort in to get dressed up, come to her house, and meet her. He was going to think she was horrible and she couldn’t blame him. To her surprise he just started laughing. It was a deep rich laugh that would have made her want to laugh too if she hadn’t been so mortified.

“Well, it looks like we are in the same boat.” He said once he could collect himself. “I’m only here because our grandmothers are friends, and I was promised if I attended tonight no one would bother me about making a match for quite some time.” He smiled up at her radiantly and Edaline felt her stomach do a little flip. “I was expecting to hate every moment of tonight but I think this has made it all worth it.”

“You won’t tell anyone will you? Please say you won’t. I may not be ready to settle down but I don’t think my reputation will survive if it gets out that I held a Winnowing Gala with no intention of even trying to date anyone here.” She bit her lip nervous about what he was going to say.

“Of course.” Grady replied quickly. “It’ll be our little secret.” And then he gave her a quick wink. Edaline blushed, again.

“Thanks I really appreciate it.” She peaked out the curtain knowing she should go back before her mom sent a whole search party. Instead she said to Grady. “Tell me who you were trying to avoid and I’ll tell you if he’s moved further into the room so you can escape.”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t really want to cause any drama, but you should probably go back out there soon. I’m sure our mothers would be so happy to hear that we were found in a storage closet together by ourselves.” He said laughing again.

“That’s true. I would never hear the end of it. As it is, I'm sure I’ll get an earful for standing up Lord Leif Dranson.”

“Oh is that who you’re hiding from?” Grady asked darkly. “He deserves it. He’s a pompous jerk. He didn’t do anything to bother you did he? Because if he did he and I could have a chat.”

“No, not really. I just don’t really like him.” Edaline said quickly. “But it is a shame he put his name under one of my favorite dances on my dance card. I was looking forward to that one but couldn’t stomach the thought of dancing with him.”

Grady cleared his throat. “Speaking of dance cards...” he began until he heard a voice very close to them on the other side of the curtain.

“Has anyone seen Edaline? Where has she run off to?” They both froze and Edaline’s eyes widened. “That’s my mom.” She whispered. Her mom’s voice moved a little further away and they both let out the breath they didn’t realize they had holding.

“Well, you should probably head back out there before the whole ball room is in an uproar.” He said holding her gaze. “I’ll stay here a few minutes after you leave so we don’t cause scandal by leaving this little alcove together.” Edaline nodded trying not to look too disappointed. “Good idea.” She turned to go but she couldn’t bring herself to leave.  
"Thanks again for keeping my secret.” She told him looking back at him over her shoulder.

“Anytime, Edaline.” Grady replied watching her closely. “I’m glad we met.”

“I am too. Maybe we’ll run into each other again someday.” She said as she pushed through the curtain back into the throng of people.

Just as the curtain was falling she heard Grady’s quiet reply. “I hope we do.”


End file.
